Just Use Money: Side stories and notes
by 2Royal2Jello
Summary: A few dump notes from the main story. A place to read the protagonist's mind frame and provide space for improv.


_"""""(Kinda wanna just skim the synopsis if I do a Taylor encounter, just for everything's sake - both my lack of care and to avoid emphasis being put on recital skills)_

""('one man's quest to avoid angst' lol)

""I looked at my phone. Great. Tattletale's curious. | I decided to set a reminder system so that I'd return home at random intervals to prevent Tattletale from scouting out the apartment.

""If there's one firm opinion that I got from reading Worm fanfiction, it's that I don't want to meet Tattletale in real life at all. Her character is synonymous with salt in the wound for anyone who aren't at rock bottom, like Taylor. People she can mould and manipulate with her power. What's better is that she's given an angsty backstory to justify her _antagonising_ behaviour, at least in fanfiction. My sole rule, more than Coil, is that if Tattletale starts doing her shtick with me I'm going to just give up and wait for Scion.

Thought I had gone native or something? Fuck no. If I have to suffer everyday, I will stop helping. Or join a gang, maybe.

Speaking of, now that I've spoken to Contessa, I need to get myself a batch of cyanide pills just in case they decide I'm not doing anything or want to get info from me. Fan-tastic. |||| At least Panacea wouldn't heal the poison out of my system.

I have stretched myself thin by talking to these characters that I honestly couldn't give a shit live or die. It's painful, and endangers my ability to enjoy what seems to be my last couple years in a universe with _superpowers_. I just want no drama. No drama here equates to either resolving conflict, or martial law _._

And I have too many poor perceptions of her character to give real life her a chance. No thank you, blonde drama machine.

There are maybe 3 or 4 people that make me want to "solve canon" and give hope. But everyone in this universe, even them, are forced to act like scum. No accolades, no camaraderie, just sadness and avoiding pain. Civilians don't talk about heroes, just about shit that villains do, and seem to avoid aspirations in general. Probably because of the gangs or overwhelming negative paranormal shit, if you avoid PRT propaganda. The ending just made me think that death is the only good in this universe, because it's an end to the constant misery. Anyway, fuck everyone. If I bring Scion down upon us, I probably did us all a favour anyway.

/chapter 8 had lots of self interrupting

'The unwritten rules... is basically an anti-solo cape concept. It basically means that gangs and the PRT can target you in your civilian life, because you can't do it to them because they have reinforcements. It encourages gangs to exist.'

Maybe liking to work with the protagonist, provided that also he tells her information before it's spindoctored by Lisa or whatever to break ties to induct her into her gang.

Considering that every parahuman is conditioned for conflict - particularly Eidolon and the Slaughterhouse Nine - it wouldn't really surprise me if Taylor basically set in motion Leviathan and the Slaughterhouse Nine hitting Brockton. Eidolon wants conflict for a challenge, Jack Slash wants it because he's the joker and _just because_ \- or some shit. I dunno - I never read the story. But going from the concept that Slaughterhouse Nine may hit Endbringer zones to maximise conflict, it wouldn't surprise me if Taylor - by giving Bakuda a reason to bomb everyone - is responsible for Bakuda hitting the city, and _therefore_ Leviathan, and _therefore_ the Slaughterhouse Nine.

Ugh, more reasons to consider just taking her away from Lung. But then the world isn't saved - so fuck it, basically.

Kill Taylor and put her out of her misery? All the fans seem to have got it into their heads that she's suicidal. _Nah._

.

 _""""""Either save the bad guys to give her experience, or find a way to really instill that life would have been horrible to her. Or else she'd be dumb, unaware and dead._

.

There is a certain sense of 'master race' when it comes to Worm's parahumans. Killing a parahuman is unacceptable - all capes will go after you - but so long as you aren't caught killing a civilian that's perfectly fine.

genetic superiority

 _Superpowered people in this world are a really poor long term solution. Wildbow recognised that, which is why the Endbringers give them a reason to not be killed by the army. What - I should gather potential 'assets' to create a team? Create a harem? With 15 year olds with severe PTSD? No thanks. Army soldiers and trained professionals please._

 _So yeah, my goal is to basically poach parahumans on the side._

 _""""""" Also he could consider giving Tattletale freedom from Coil. She's passed out on the sofa anywho, but yeah better is something that allows for both freedom and working for Coil, just not co-erced. Like path to Coil's failure._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Note for My Life as Orochimaru:

Play the Axel Foley original 80s mix.

.

So these guys were clearly not skilled enough. Or what was left of them. Aha aha _aha._

Unanimously they were taken out by the _field_ of bone spike. I'd committed to it, so the ones that didn't get a direct hit were scuffed enough that I reflexively hit and caught them with kunai.

I was pretty impressed by the sheer amount of bone this kid could generate on a whim.

"Help... Gah." spoke a guy who was balancing on a bone spike. Nevermind. Definitely dead.

Anyway, it's a good thing that Iwa - and everyone else - already hates Orochimaru. My karma must be in the pits. Still, I have to give them points for bravery, if nothing else.

One of the survivors was leaning against a tree. "You'll need to do better than that, if you want to kill me."

Impressive. "For that... You will die."

I psyched him out and gave him a random sample I had.

.

* * *

Present tense for actions you care about, past tense for passive ones, it seems

(Below I'd change the writing style to 'I've been having a lot of weird dreams lately' type 4chan direct talking (was 'I briefly reflect upon having a lot of strange dreams of late'))

(I'm aware that the protagonist didn't really do anything last chapter (3). He could at least test his powers or some such thing.)  
(The point is that the protagonist doesn't really care for mooks to pay them much attention, so would probably skim over boring or unnotable things. Probably wouldn't be sympathetic bar as a novelty)


End file.
